Our Little Slave
by Chaos Twin of Destruction
Summary: Yugi and Atem are Vampire emperors. But when a new slave named Yami comes, will he be the one they've been looking for? lilyflower666 and yugiyamifangirl inspired.


**Well, Cesar finally got me to type this story.**

**Cesar: Yup. And it's a Mobiumshipping one too.**

**Yeah. But please read and enjoy!**

**Inspired by yugiyamifangirl's stories and lilyflower666's Innocence Caught in the Middle.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! [YUGI,_ ATEM_]**

Our Little Slave

**Chapter 1**

Yugi sat, bored, on his throne as the council discussed problems with the people in town. He had been sitting on his throne for over 4 hours now without a break, and he was getting rather bored from all the constant talking.

Yugi had star-shaped tri-colored hair with an amethyst outline, while golden blond bangs framed his face. He had narrow crimson eyes and pale skin. He wore a short-sleeve crimson silk shirt, a crimson cape that went to his knees, white pants that were held up with a gold belt, and had on a gold arm band on each arm, and wore a gold crown with the Eye of Horus in the center, yet it was light enough to wear. He was also 20, well technically 5020, and 6'4 in height.

Sighing silently to himself, Yugi looked beside him to see his mate, Atem, looking rather bored as well.

Atem also had star-shaped tri-colored hair, but he had a red outline and the golden blond bangs framed his face, yet some shot up into his hair. He had narrow crimson eyes and tan skin. He wore a short-sleeved crimson silk shirt, a purple cape that went to his mid-back, black pants that were held up by a gold belt, and had on gold ankh earrings, and also wore a gold crown with the Eye of Horus in the center, yet it was light enough to wear. He was 4020, a thousand years younger than Yugi, and was 5'11 in height.

''Emperor, we have brought new slaves from Rain(Arabic for Matareya)'' Mahado, the High Priest, stated.

''Bring them in'' Yugi commanded.

Several guards brought 10 to 20 new slaves in. Yugi and Atem looked at all of them, but one in particular caught their attention.

One of the slaves had star-shaped tri-colored hair with an amethyst outline and golden blond bangs that framed his face but some shot up into his hair, narrow amethyst eyes, pale skin, and wore ripped black pants, and a ripped white shirt. He also had no shoes on.

''Isis'' Yugi said.

A women with raven black hair, crystal blue eyes, tan skin, and wore a white robe stepped forwards and bowed, ''Yes my King?''

Yugi pointed to the slave that looked like him and Atem, ''We want that slave to be our personal slave''

Isis and the rest of the council were startled. Yugi and Atem had never wanted a personal slave, so it frankly shocked them that they would now.

Shaking herself out of her stupor, Isis nodded numbly and went to the chosen slave. The guards unlocked his cuffs at Isis' command, and she took the slave by the arms and said, ''Come with me to get changed and cleaned up. You are to be Emperor Yugi's and Emperor Atem's personal slave.''

He nodded, slightly hesitant, and followed Isis.

* * *

><p>In the healing chambers, Isis cleaned the new slave up of dirt, grime and a few scratches and bruises. She then dressed them in the traditional outfit: A white rob-like dress that went down to his ankles, white slippers, and because he was Yugi's and Atem's personal slave, a black sash around his waist.<p>

After he was properly prepared, Isis took him to Yugi's and Atem's shared chamber, ''Stay here until Emperor Yugi and Emperor Atem come back''

The man nodded and went inside his fellow Emperors' chamber.

A few minutes later Emperor Yugi and Emperor Atem came in. They sat down on their king-sized bed and motioned for their new personal slave to as well. He obeyed, slowly walking over to the bed and sat down, but avoided eye contact.

Yugi sighed, ''You may look at us.''

''B-but it's forbidden.'' he mumbled.

Yugi placed a finger under his chin, lifting it up so he stared into his eyes, ''I am giving you permission to look at me squarely in the eyes, understood?''

The man nodded.

''The same with me.'' Atem stated.

''O-ok'' came the hesitant reply.

Yugi nodded, ''Good.'', he scooted closer towards the man, ''OK, first things first. What is your name?''

''Yami.'' the man, Yami, replied.

Atem nodded, ''Alright, so where do you come from?''

''Egypt.''

''Ah, so you were born here.'' it was more like a statement that question.

''Then why don't you have tan skin?'' Yugi asked.

''M-my mother was Japanese, and my father was Egyptian. I-if it's not too rude to ask your Highness, but why do you have pale skin?'' Yami said, looking at Yugi.

''Same reason as you; my mother was Japanese while my father was Egyptian.'' Yugi stated.

Yami nodded, ''So, what do I have to do?'' he asked, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

''Well, you have to clean this room.'' Atem stated. ''And you cannot go anywhere else besides here without our permission. If necessary then you have to come to the meetings with us. If you are wondering the cleaning supplies are over there in the closet.''

''Also,'' Yugi added, ''you may bathe us. Your room is over there,'' he pointed over to the right side of the room, where another door was, ''but you will have to bathe in our chambers.''

Yami nodded, ''What do you want me to do right now?''

''Nothing.'' Yugi and Atem said simultaneously.

Yami looked at them, confused, ''Why?''

''Because.'' Yugi said, ''We can sense that you're tired. You need rest.''

''How long have you been awake?'' Atem asked.

Yami just looked down, not answering his question.

Yugi narrowed his eyes, as they seemed to take on a strange glow as he tried to peer into Yami's mind.

_'Tell me.' _Yami bit his lip, blocking out Yugi as best as he could.

_'There's no use resisting.'_ Yami did the only thing he could think of.

''The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round, all through the town.'' he sang.

Atem bust into a fit of laughter while Yugi just had a stunned face.

_**I think you broke him.**_

**Yeah, considering he's been doing that for two minutes now.**

''Alright, alright, you can stop singing that now.'' Yugi stated with a roll of his eyes.

Yami stopped with a breath of relief and tried to get up to walk away, but strong arms wrapped around his waist as he was pulled back and was placed in someone's lap. A yelp left him as he found himself in Yugi's lap.

''And where do you think _your _going?'' Yugi asked in a husky voice.

A shiver went up Yami's spine as he squirmed in Yugi's hold, a blush plastered on his face.

''Now now now, we can't have you leaving now can we?'' Atem asked, a smirk plastered on his face.

Yami blushed darker, still squirming in Yugi's hold, but Yugi's arms just tightened around his waist. Warm breath cascaded over his neck as Yugi's tongue flicked out and lightly ran it over his neck. Yami shivered, eyes widened since he didn't expect the Emperor – the freaking _Emperor – _of a Vampire race to be doing, whatever, to him. He couldn't possibly have a liking into him, could he? No, it was immoral. He already had a mate. He couldn't possibly want him.

Could he?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's short, but I thought it was a good place to leave off at. Right, so if you guys are confused, then this takes place in present time Egypt, though wit my own twists. So, anyways, please review, favorite and follow! ^_^ And please no bad comments. <strong>


End file.
